cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Grapefruit Cookie/OvenBreak
|Gifts = Like: Breakout Certificate Dislike: Ancient Cookie Chest |Affection Effect = Extra points for Grapefruit Jellies |Availability = Yes |Associations = Skater Cookie - Rival Orange Cookie - Friendly Ice Candy Cookie - Admiration Walnut Cookie - Trust |Jelly = Grapefruit Cookie Jelly |ZH = 葡萄柚餅乾 }} Grapefruit Cookie is an Epic Cookie released alongside her Pet, Juice Tumbler, on June 26, 2018. Her skill allows her to activate Blast Mode by avoiding the obstacles that appear occasionally during her skill. Skill Roller skating tracks appear at given intervals. On a track, if you collide with Grapefruit Cones, you can destroy them without losing Energy. Each time you avoid such an obstacle, the skill count will increase. Giant Mode cannot be activated on a track, while during Blast Mode the Cookie can jump an unlimited number of times. Avoid a certain number of obstacles to activate Blast Mode. Level Up for more frequent skill activation. Magic Candy After the Cookie passes a roller skating track, Grapefruit Jellies appear. The stronger the enchanted power, the more Grapefruit Jellies appear. Story Always on her candy roller skates, Grapefruit Cookie seems to have an unlimited supply of energy! Shiny neon tights? Check! Quirky grapefruit helmet? Check! Is there anyone more stylish at the roller rink? No! 3, 2, 1, GO! Grapefruit Cookie skates with tremendous passion, and finds pleasure in greeting the others at the finish line with triumphant "Haha! Too slow!". That might seem mean, but let's admit it – she has some skill! Fun fact: Grapefruit Cookie hates ball games. After all, why should she like them? Booo! Grapefruit Cookie is determined to scare the whole world tonight! As of now, the world doesn't seem to be that scared! Strategy Grapefruit Cookie is still used in top-ranking players' Breakout setups in Breakout 1, primarily used somewhere midway in Chapter 3, such as Stage 3-3. In Trophy Race, she's sadly probably no longer useful once the player gets to around Land 7-8, though beforehand she can serve as both a good main Cookie and relay. Statistics Loading Messages New * Life is like a race! General * I don't like ball games! * You wanna skate together? Well... Alright! * Haha! Too slow! * Life is like a race! * Nothing better than roller skating! * Ah, the winner is always alone! * Bet I'm faster than you! * Did I mention that I don't like ball games? * Hey, is that a ball? * Put some disco music on! 1vs1 Race * I'm waaaay out of your league! * False start! * Let's do it! * Can you even roller skate? * Let me amaze you! * Faster than a bullet! * Let's goooo! * What’s wrong? Tired * Eh? * I cant breathe... Trial Welcome *Let's show them how it's done! *Faster than anyone! *Skating is the best! Scary Skull General * So tell me...I'm the scariest, am I? * Ha-ha! You're not scary! * Ooooh! Scary? * Witness the scariest costume of the year! * Finally, Halloween! * BOO! Did I scare you...? * MUAH-HA-HA! Tired * Why is no one scared!? Lobby Daily Gift * Did you want this? "Hi!" * Skates are the best! * Amazed by my speed? Like * Ha-ha! you like skating, too? * Hmm... I guess I can hang out for a bit. Talk * I don't like old stuff! * Fastest skater around! * If only everyone knew how fast I skate! * Why does everyone like ball games? Hmph! Gift * I like gifts! * Yeah! My kind of fuel! (Given Juicy Grapefruit Slice) * Wow! Is this for me?! (Given Breakout Certificate) * What in the world..! (Given Ancient Cookie Chest) Relationship Chart * Skater Cookie: Wherever I go, this Cookie is always around! Hmpf! * Orange Cookie: I just don't get what's so fun about hitting a ball! * Ice Candy Cookie: Ice Candy is great at skating! * Walnut Cookie: Thanks for quickly catching the perp! Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly adjusted. ** Combi bonus increased from +6000 pts for all Jellies during Blast Mode to +8700. Trivia * Grapefruit Cookie belongs to the citrus fruit-based Cookies that include Lemon Cookie, Orange Cookie, and Lime Cookie as well. ** So far, Grapefruit Cookie is the only Citrus Cookie not to be from LINE Cookie Run, as she is made entirely for Cookie Run: OvenBreak. * Whenever the player dismisses a Package Deal before it expires, Grapefruit Cookie will appear saying "It’s now or never! Don’t miss your chance!". * Grapefruit Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Yay! Thanks for the cake!"